zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Styly boje
Zaklínači wield two swords, but only one at a time so that their other hand is free for the casting of znamení. Generally speaking, the Stříbrný meč is more effective against anything supernatural; vlkodlak, ifrít, upíři, přeludy... And ocelový meč is more useful against mutanti and humanoids. , even though there are nominally three different fighting styly, there are also differences between the styly depending on whether you're wielding ocel or stříbro. Styly boje: silný styl Lambert refers to this as the Temerian Devil. "It was devised by Temerien landsknechts, simple men. It works best against heavy, armored opponents." Styl hits hard and heavy, dealing the most damage with a single blow to one opponent out of all the witcher styly boje. The downside is the slowness; the enemy may be quick enough to slip in a debilitating blow of their own while the witcher is just preparing to strike. But against knights and mrchožrouti, creatures with thick skin or tough armour, Silný styl cuts the fighting time to a much more bearable length. Mechanics Use the Silný styl to defeat larger, armored opponents :* Switch to this styl by left-clicking on the wolf icon, or by pressing Z''' :* Left click on desired target Viz také :* Stříbrný silný :* Ocelový silný Styly boje: rychlý styl Lambert calls the Rychlý styl Addan Aenye, the Fiery Dancer. "The elven swordsman and poet Nissail created it from his observations of wild cats, especially ocelots. Styl favours speed and agility over strength of blows. The Fiery Dancer affords the opponent no time to strike. As Nissail wrote, "The ideal Swordsman is a flame that cannot be hurt and inflicts wounds each time it is touched." Styl holds sway among the elven aristocracy." Styl is a must when facing quick and agile opponents, like přeludy a upíři. However, it's relatively useful against heavier opponents like mrchožrouti, too, because the blows landing in quick succession leave them preciously little time to retaliate. This also means that the fights may become drawn out, the witcher bleeding his opponent with nicks and shallow cuts. Mechanics Use Rychlý styl to defeat agile opponents. :* Switch to this styl by left-clicking on the cat icon or by pressing '''X :* Left click on desired target Viz také :* Stříbrný rychlý :* Ocelový rychlý Styly boje: skupinový styl Lambert names this the Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv. "Literally translated, it's the ''Nine Sun Swords. The swordsmen of Viroledo developed it as a method for tackling several opponents through complex slashing techniques. Masters of this styl fight nine opponents simultaneously."'' When surrounded by a multitude of creatures, this styl shines. The beautiful, circular moves of this styl make sure that every single one of the surrounding opponents gets hit and, with upgrades, grants a considerable chance of knocking them down. The Viroledan should be used with consideration, however, for even though certain foes (like utopence) fall under the dancing blade like leaves, there are also nestvůry in the midst of which the Skupinový styl is not recommended (such as exploding bloedzuiger a nekrofág). When facing mixed Skupinový, it is best to target the weakest enemy, where the chances of missing are the smallest. Mechanics The Skupinový styl icon is most effective against Skupinový of weaker opponents. :* Switch to this styl by left-clicking on the griffin icon or by pressing C :* Left click on desired target Viz také :* Stříbrný skupinový :* Ocelový skupinový Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Boj de:Kampfstile en:Witcher fighting styles fr:Gestion des combats pl:System Walki